Your Hand In Mine
by Mona Love
Summary: A little fic to go with our perfect Chelsie beach pics :)


_Here's a little something I've been working on. I'll get back to my other fic tomorrow :). This is probably just a one shot, but you never know, I'd like to think they ended up rolling around in the sand later that evening ;) I love reviews *wink wink* :) Mona xoxo_

"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then. Preferably in a manner that's not entirely proper." Mrs. Patmore teased, smirking at Charles. "How long are you two going to dance around this. I don't know if ya have noticed, but were not getting any younger, the lot of us. You keep wasting your chances you'll soon find yourself without one."

Charles looked at her and sighed, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He took her teasing to heart and found himself frowning slightly and at a loss for words.

Beryl patted him reassuringly, speaking soothingly. "It's alright to ask for something for yourself, Mr. Carson."

Charles looked away sadly, speaking so lowly she could hardly hear him. "She'd be the only thing I'd ever ask for."

"Then take your chance." She spoke softly, encouraging him

"And if I ruin everything? Our friendship, the house, our work." Charles voiced his worries.

"She loves you, you daft man. She always has. Follow your heart, Charlie." And she winked at him and squeezed his arm as she walked away.

...

He had never seen her looking so relaxed and happy. The pretty soft blue of her thin blouse floating around her hips in the summer breeze. He watched as she gracefully bent to remove her shoes and stockings. He couldn't take his eyes from her as she reached beneath her skirt so provocatively and began rolling her stockings down her delicate calves, each inch of bare skin she revealed etched into his mind, a beautiful memory he would relate back to as he lay alone in his bed. He blushed slightly at his inappropriate thoughts. He continued to watch as Elsie bent her leg and removed the stocking completely, revealing a the most adorable little feet and toes he had ever seen. She lifted her head, glowing as she smiled at him. "Well I won't waste this chance. I'm going for a walk down the beach."

And for once in his life, he wouldn't waste this chance with her. He was determined to live in the moment. To cast off the constant shadow that followed him and join his beautiful friend. He wouldn't desire to miss a moment of seeing her like this. "I should walk with you, Mrs. Hughes. It wouldn't do to have you wandering about on your own." He said very formally, in his ever present Butler demeanor.

Elsie's smile faded slightly hearing his all too proper suggestion. "I'm sure I will be quite alright, Mr. Carson. It is not necessary for you to have to go." She said flatly, putting emphasis on the "have to".

"Actually, if it's alright. I'd like to accompany you.. If I may?" He asked nervously. Wondering if she was looking forward to some time on her own. He wouldn't blame her if she was trying to get away from him. He had been a bit crabby since they all arrived in London. But this could very well be his chance to get her alone. To make his confession.

"You'd be most welcome." She said as she smiled up at him coyly, the pretty straw hat tipping adorably over one eye.

His heart skipped a beat as she smiled so sweetly at him and could feel his own smile mirror hers. She was always so good to him. Always there with a smile or encouragement. He didn't deserve to have such a kindhearted and loyal friend. He remembered he once told her he knew she wouldn't abandon him. She did not deny the words and he knew then he was correct. She would always be there for him, and has been. She has helped him to set his past to rest, to heal from scars he never imagined possible. Elsie had truly healed his heart, and it allowed him to see it was she who his heart belonged to.

He loved seeing her like this, away from the house. So free and easy. She was Elsie. He would certainly never address her in such a way, not wanting to show disrespect to her title. For not the first time, he wondered what it would be like to be Charles and Elsie. Not just the Butler and Housekeeper of Downton Abbey, but two people making their way through the world. Two people free to do as they wish with their lives. He has no doubt he would have asked to court her, asked for her love, her hand, her body, her always. So many questions. So many turns he would have taken if given the chance again.

When Charles gave her his smile in reply she nearly melted. Not often did he grace her with his real heartfelt and charming smile. It reached his eyes and she thought she might see something more in them, but chalked it up to wishful thinking. The sun and sea air must being doing something to her. When he bent to remove his shoes and socks and began rolling up his trousers, Elsie had to bite her lip to hold back a chuckle. She couldn't believe Charles was doing such a thing. "Mr. Carson, I never thought I'd live to see the day.." She teased adorably.

"Well, I for one am very glad you have." He teased back. He took her small shoes from her hand and placed both pairs by the Bates' blanket. "There now, Mrs. Hughes. Shall we?"

Elsie smiled and headed down to the water with Charles a step behind. He watched as she lifted her skirts slightly and scrunched her cute toes in the sand. She caught him staring and looked up at him, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. "It's been at least thirty years since I've done this, and it's just as lovely as I remember."

Charles thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than Elsie playing in the sand and water. But then her bright smile faded as she looked out across the water solemnly. She tipped her head down and continued to walk along the beach. "What is it?" Charles asked. His deep voice soft and smooth, like the rolling waves lapping at their feet.

"What is what?" She replied with a small chuckle, wanting to hide the pensive mood that momentarily took over her.

Charles moved forward until he was right next to her. "You looked upset."

She looked down at her feet and watched as they made their footprints in the sand. "Oh, it's nothing really, Mr. Carson. Just a sentimental old woman's heart."

"I see no old women here, Mrs. Hughes." Charles offered shyly. "What were you thinking?" He added, wanting to know what memory could change her mood so suddenly.

She sighed, turning to face out across the water. "I just recall being a lass of eighteen. I would go down to the loch and stand at the waters edge. I'd imagine the life that lay before me... I never lived that life. " She said sadly. "It's all gone by so fast. It's really nearly over."

"I bet you are just as pretty today as you were all those years ago." The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to consider them. Elsie smiled over at him and he continued. "And this life you never lived. Would it be better than the one you have now?" He asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Mr. Carson." She responded, looking away again. "I have not lived it. I'm not unhappy. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for the life I lead. I just...I hoped for something more, I suppose. You said it yourself once. You wish you would have married your Alice. You wish you could have gone another way."

"Never!" Charles answered quickly, surprising even himself. "I would never go back and choose that life with her."

Surprised, Elsie turned toward Charles. Both now in the shallows of the water. "You wouldn't? Why?" She asked shyly.

Charles looked into her eyes and smiled. "Because, Mrs. Hughes, it would mean I wouldn't be here with you."

Elsie smiled sweetly up and him. His words weaving an understanding between them, she took his hand in hers. Charles smiled back and gently squeezed her small hand in his, so incredibly happy to have not wasted this chance.


End file.
